


Here Goes Nothing

by rulesofthebeneath (radishphilosophy)



Series: Butterflies [1]
Category: Choices: High School Story: Class Act (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rewrite, ummmmmmmmmmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radishphilosophy/pseuds/rulesofthebeneath
Summary: This is genuinely just a cute rewrite of the diamond scene between Ajay and MC at the end of HSSCA Book 1. And by rewrite I mean they say the exact same words, I just wanted it to read more like a scene in a movie or something like that.





	Here Goes Nothing

Grace forced herself to meet Ajay’s eyes, rather than staring down at her hands. 

 

“Speaking of the play… I’ve been feeling a little conflicted about something,” Ajay said, looking a little downcast.

 

“What?” 

 

“What happened with Jordan,” he clarified. “I’m still very upset she got hurt… but if it hadn’t happened, I wouldn’t have gotten this close to you. And I don’t know what to do with that.”

 

His eyes met Grace’s and she saw a little sparkle of emotion there. Like he was putting his soul on the line. He seemed almost  _ sad _ , though, so Grace spoke up.

 

“Yeah,” she smiled. “I don’t wanna imagine us not being close. That version of the world doesn’t even make sense.”

 

“Yeah, I get it,” Ajay nodded, a hand coming up to rest on the steering wheel as he turned slightly to avoid Grace’s eyes. “You’re… way too important to me now. I can’t imagine not caring about you.”

 

A hint of a smile crossed his face with his next words. “Either way, somehow…” He turned to make eye contact with her again. “I think the universe was looking out for me, putting you up on that audition stage.”

 

Grace was taken aback. She was completely and utterly unprepared for that. Ajay? Showing emotional vulnerability? She was shaken. Just how in the hell was she supposed to respond to that? 

 

“I was so scared that day!” she blurted out, internally cursing as Ajay’s eyebrows rose.  _ Well. _ She was just going to have to roll with it. “I felt like I had no idea what I was doing.”

 

“When I saw you first walk up and try to talk to me, I thought, oh great, another freshman,”

 

_ Ouch. _ Grace sat back. “Thanks,” she said, not even trying to keep the hurt from her voice.  _ Is this really what he thought of me? Just another freshman? _

 

“But I ate my words!” Ajay nearly yelled, realizing his mistake. He made an aborted movement towards Grace-  _ wait, was he going to take my hand? _ \- but then continued. “Even if Jordan was fine, I’d have had a tough time casting,” he smiled at her. “It would’ve been a totally different show without you as the princess.”

 

_ Holy crap, _ thought Grace. For a second, those were the only words that went through her head as her heart rate rose, then she remembered what he had said back at the cast party. That he had wanted to talk to her.

 

Alone.

 

_ Oh my god, _ she thought, quietly trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach.  _ Is this… what I think it is? _

 

Now, she just had to know. A complete topic change wouldn’t be too conspicuous, right?

 

“Anyways, you said you wanted to talk to me alone about something…” she trailed off, heart beating in her throat. Ajay’s eyes widened ever so slightly, and he sucked in a deep breath.

 

“Right. I did say that…”

 

Then somehow, miraculously, Grace spotted another unpredictable emotion in his behavior. He broke eye contact, looking down at his hands, which he was wringing as if he couldn’t decide what to do with them. He was biting at his lip.

 

_ Oh my god, he’s nervous! _ Grace realized.  _ Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. _ Her heart pounded trying to come up with everything that fact could mean.  _ What was it that he was going to talk to me about? _ She quickly became aware of all the space in the car, and the fact that there were barely two feet between them. The air seemed stuffy and she drew in a quick breath. The sound seemed to draw Ajay back to the present, and he made eye contact again. 

 

_ Here we go. _

 

“Sometimes I wonder what would’ve happened if you’d never been in the play at all.” It came out as more of a question, but his voice shook slightly.

 

“I mean, I was already friends with Rory. Maybe I would still be at the lunch table.”

 

Ajay relaxed a bit, and offered her a soft smile. “Yes, something like that. And I know you’d still find a way to impress me.”  

 

Grace blushed at those words.  _ You’re impressed by me? _ She smiled to herself, but then Ajay continued, still looking right into her eyes.

 

“I even wonder… if we might have  _ been _ something.”

 

Involuntarily, Grace’s eyebrows rose and she let out a “Huh…”. She scrambled for something to say. “You mean like a couple?” Her cheeks heated up.  _ Stupid thing to say. _

Ajay’s smile great in response to her words though, an almost imperceptibly tiny amount. “Yes.” he confirmed. “Like a couple.”

 

“Because I wouldn’t have been an actor, right? So your rules wouldn’t apply?” Grace dug in.  _ He’ll take the hint, he’ll know I’m interested. _

 

“It did cross my mind sometimes,” Ajay admitted, still smiling at her. She noticed that a slight blush had risen on his cheeks and she high-fived herself internally. He let out another breath and rubbed his temples with his fingers, then closed his eyes, seemingly mentally preparing himself for what he was about to say.

 

“I’ve gone over this in my head again and again, but I don’t quite know how to say it.” His face showed nothing but full vulnerability, and Grace-

 

Grace was breathless. 

 

“It’s okay…” she managed to get out. “Just say what feels right.” She offered him a smile and a with it little piece of her own soul. When he said nothing for a beat, she added, “I’m on the edge of my seat here.”

 

“You know, so am I. Here goes nothing.” Ajay breathed in again then back out, looking to his knees one last time before seeming to reset, scooting nearer to her and taking her hands. 

 

“Grace…” he said, shooting her a smile. “I’ve admired you ever since I first saw you act. That admiration only grew when I saw what a great person you are offstage too. You’re breathtakingly relentless, passionate, thoughtful, sweet…”

 

He fixed her with another captivating stare that seemed to weld them together by the hands, that seemed to solidify a new connection between them and electrified the air.

 

“And I  _ like _ you. As more than friends.”

 

Grace blinked once, and then twice. Even though she’d known what was coming, it was such a different thing altogether to hear it.  _ He… he likes me? _ His words hung in the air for a moment before Grace snapped back to her senses.  _ React now, dummy! _

 

“Oh my gosh, Ajay! I like you that way too!” A big smile broke across her face, one that almost hurt with all the happiness exploding in her heart. She squeezed his hands and watched as his smile grew to echo hers, almost surprised but equally full of joy.

 

“Also, how are you not awkward?” Grace asked, letting out a laugh. “How are you so darn eloquent all the time? Because I’m exploding over here.”

 

Ajay flushed. “I guess, practice inspiring people,” he teased. “And… perhaps I practiced this in the mirror a few times.” he admitted, the tips of his ears turning pink.

 

“It paid off,” Grace assured him.

 

For a moment they just stared at each other, basking in the new revelation and the new connection between them. Ajay broke the silence by squeezing her hands again.

 

“You have no idea how hard it’s been waiting for the show to end, just for you. Don’t get me wrong, I loved our show, but I just kept wanting to take your hand…” another squeeze, “and ask…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Grace… may I kiss you?”

 

Grace felt her face heat again.  _ My real first kiss, _ she thought. 

 

“Absolutely.”

 

Ajay’s face lit up. He reached for her, fingers tangling through her hair. His left hand moved to her neck and then to her chin, tilting it up. She closed her eyes and soon felt the pressure of his lips, warm and soft, against hers. Too quickly he pulled away, eyes still closed as if to savor the moment. Their foreheads still touched.

 

“ _ Wow” _ Grace said, breathless. To say that time stopped while they had kissed, to say that she was now changed was an understatement. His right hand twirled a strand of pink hair his left moved to cup her cheek and to stroke it softly with his thumb.

 

“I could say the same.” he said, also sounding out of breath. “About the kiss, and about your eyes, which are beautiful close up.”

 

Grace melted. “Same… about  _ your _ eyes, obviously, not mine. Except,” she noticed with a small laugh, “your glasses are all fogged up now.”

 

“Oh!” He hadn’t seemed to have noticed. “Well, I guess that does happen when you’re kissing. But it’s a worthy sacrifice.”

 

“Could we… do that again?”

 

“Of course. Even though your execution was solid on first try…” he smirked at her. “I think we could always use more run-throughs.”

 

He leaned forward again, but Grace met him halfway. She ran her fingers up the back of his neck, feeling the fuzzy hair there. His breath caught slightly, and she could feel his smile behind the pressure of his lips on hers. The world fell away as Grace relaxed into his kiss, feeling every point of contact between them and also feeling him under her hands, something to be revered. As the hand in her hair snuck up to her cheek, she sighed into the kiss. 

 

Her first real kiss, huh. Not bad at all.


End file.
